


You Can Be The Air I Breathe

by lyssa_shanay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute Relationship Build, F/M, Peter vs Spider-Man, Silent character, Surgery, just read it please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssa_shanay/pseuds/lyssa_shanay
Summary: After an emergency surgery, Sapphire is left unable to speak and eat. She would have died, if it weren't for a certain hero in red and blue.Once she returns to school, Sapphire meets Peter. A nerdy, adorable, smart boy who has transferred into her grade from a nearby school.I suck at summaries so just give it a read XD





	You Can Be The Air I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this fic is a bit choppy with time to indicate that she is coming in and out of consciousness. It will ease up!!

He swung through the bedroom window in all his majestic glory. My hero! My saviour! His eyes adjusted as he scanned the room, looking for the trouble he could swear he’d heard. 

“... uhhh, so where’s the trouble?” He questions the room in a puzzled remark. His gaze travels, and he spots me standing at the end of my bed, rigid, hyperventilating, petrified. 

We make momentary eye contact. The soft hands supporting my head and back as I collapse to the ground tells me he found his trouble. 

\------

I wake up in a brightly lit hospital room with nurses and doctors bustling around me to keep me alive. One notices my panicked look and kneels next to my head. 

“Hey sweetie. That’s quite an emergency you’ve had. Your right lung has completely collapsed and your left was filled with fluid. We have drained your left lung and we are working on reinflating your right lung, but for now you’re going to need emergency surgery.” The nurses and most of the doctors file out of the room, but one remains. 

“This is Dr Steve. He will be your anaesthetist for today. He will be the last face you see now and the first you see when you wake up,” I give a blunt nod, and the nurse leaves the room. Dr Steve fiddles around until he has the anesthetic prepared. “I’ll see you on the other side. You ready?” He asks carefully. I barely have time to reply with a curt nod before I am whisked away by the powerful concoction. 

\------

I am again woken by a bright light, except now the light is coming from outside. A gentle breeze drifts through the open window, and the steady beeping of the heart monitor soothes my scattered brain. A small cough turns my attention away from the window and towards the visitor’s seat. Which is not vacant. At all. My hero is sporadically draped across the plastic chair, looking like he was making himself right at home. The spike in my heart rate would be obvious to a deaf man, and the small chuckle I hear turns me beet red. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to check that you were okay,” he remarks in his rich voice. I try to reply to him, but the hole in my throat with the breathing tube inside prevents me. “Don’t try to talk. I read your chart and it says that the surgery went well, but you won’t be able to talk for a while,” he states matter-of-factly. I give a shy nod, and at that he stands up. 

“Someone is coming. For now get some rest. I’ll see you around, yeah?” He sways on the spot, momentarily unsure of himself. I give him another nod and notice his stance straighten. Without another word, he swings out through the window at the same time that the door is fractured open. 

“ I see that you’re finally awake, Miss… errr…” Dr Steve picks up the chart from the end of my bed. “Miss Hughes. Sapphire. Sorry darling,” he drawls uninterestedly. “I told you I would be the first person you would see.” I stare curiously at the window but keep my mouth closed (because it’s not like I can do much else). Dr Steve continues to leaf through my chart, making particular ‘umm’ and ‘ahh’ sounds while following the writing with his finger. 

Without so much as a glance towards me, Dr Steve replaces my chart and walks back out of the room, and the nurse who looked after me before walks into the room. After checking my vitals and looking over my chart (being the third person to do so within 10 minutes), she tells me that they will only have to keep me overnight, with a doctor’s appointment after a week. I nod again (which I seem to be doing a lot of today). The nurse hands me the remote for the television and leaves the room with the intention of “fixing you up some dinner, my dear”. 

When the nurse returns to my room carrying a jug of soupy slosh I know that everything just got a whole lot worse. “I’m so sorry sweetie, but I forgot to mention before that until your throat is healed and you can use your throat and talk again, you will need to have food put in through the tube in your stomach. We have provided your guardian with the recommended recipe for these soups, as they are full of proteins and other necessary vitamins and minerals.” Upon seeing my disgusted face, the nurse sympathetically adds, “At least you don’t have to taste it, sweetheart”. 

The nurse pushes aside my gown to reveal a tube leading into my stomach. With an apologetic glance, she removes the stopper and pours the foul-smelling mix into my stomach. I clench my eyes shut at the strange intrusion, but quickly recover as the sensation fades. The nurse re-stoppers my stomach (not something you hear every day). The nurse fixes up my blankets and promptly leaves my room, leaving me to turn the T.V back to the crime channel. 

“Today on Crimespot, a series of related crimes has finally been brought to an end. Spider-Man has detained a small band of armed men, found with the missing jewellry and money in their possession. The identities of these men are not yet publicly known, but these men are being imprisoned on charges of armed theft and murder.”

I look back over to the vacant seat near the door. He’s a hero, and he literally stops crimes. Yet he saved me, and then visited me after my surgery. He probably does that for everyone… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the end of the first chappy! Give me some ideas for the following chapters! I'm open to ideas! 
> 
> The female character is kinda Zendaya-based, just because their relationship is amazing and beautiful, and so that can give you a scope of how to see her character. 
> 
> And incase you were wondering, yes this was written by an angsty, depressed teenage girl who just really yearns for someone to care about her. So there. Most stories on here are written by similar people. 
> 
> Please don't forget to subscribe and leave a comment/kudos or both!!!!!!!
> 
> Thankyou my lovelies!
> 
> Lyssa xx


End file.
